The Life and Lies of Thyme Elizabeth Banks
by Rinnie10
Summary: Thyme was the smallest in her family but not the weakest. She grew with an over protective family and understanding friends; here is her story.


**Fanon:** Harry Potter

**Era:** Post-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Potter, never will. End of story.

**Rough Word Count for Chapter One:** About 1k+

**Author:** Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10

**Character(s):** Thyme Elizabeth Banks (OFC), James Sirius Potter, Louis William Weasley, Lucinda Audrey Weasley, Frederick Weasley II, Alexis Katherine Corner (OFC), Boris James Corner (OMC), Athanasius Nicodemus Riordan D'Arcy (OMC) & many more.

**Pairing(s):** TEB/JSP, FW2/AKC, LAW/ANRD, past TEB/FW2 & the pairings that you loved from the past.

**Summary:** Thyme was the smallest in her family but not the weakest. She grew with an over protective family and understanding friends; here is her story.

**The Life and Lies of Thyme Elizabeth Banks**

**Chapter One;**

**A Petite, Little Witch**

Carmel Medea smiled at her bump with glowing joy. The child inside her had given a gentle kick which excited the blonde woman. Her first three children looked at her as if she was mad. Her partner, who understood her excitement, was excited himself. He was sure their fourth would be just as beautiful as their first children.

The eldest of their children stepped forward and gently brought his hand up to his mother's stomach. The nine year old had his own excitement; of having a new younger sibling. Isaac Banks loved his little sister and brother so much but he knew he would enjoy his new sibling too. Young Isaac was already smart enough to know his own mind, it proved so much so when it came to his choice in secondary schools to go to. Although, being at home for the most part of his life, Isaac wanted to see the school that his parents had gone to.

"Does it hurt?" He asked his mother looking in her eyes. "Does it hurt to have a baby?" Even at this the boy still had a lot of unanswered questions on his lips. Carmel was always glad to answer his questions, however.

"It does a little," she replied, trying to chose her words wisely, "But it is worth it because, in the end, there is a new life in the world." Her daughter, Rosemary, scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Mary," Carmel smiled at her, "Please don't, sweetheart. It might get me on edge." The last time that happened was when Rosemary made the settee float. You see, the Banks-Medea family weren't like ordinary families. Sure, they had a cosy family home, furniture and the occasional fall out but what made them different was the fact that they were magical family. Witches and Wizards were a normal thing to come from this family. Most of the members of them went to Hogwarts too, then went on to be a hard-earning witch or wizard.

Mr Banks was an Auror but was based in the office these days which he was thankful for. Ms Medea worked at St Mungo's as an Healer because it was a job she found quite challenging. Their children, on the other hand, were yet to experience the world out there. Isaac, their eldest, loved to read a good book and asked an awfully lot of questions. Rosemary, their daughter, preferred to help her mother in the kitchen and knit. As for Maxwell, their youngest, was barely able to utter a word but enjoyed to draw or point out Muggle items. The parents were proud of their children. Carmel had high hopes for all of her children, even her unborn child, to do well in whatever they presue.

It was a week after that conversation with Isaac that Thyme Elizabeth banks was born.

**TEB**

Thyme crawled along the dark blue carpet of the Banks' sitting room. She was content on exploring and that's was she was doing. She wasn't alone in her quest as her brother, Maxwell, was also crawling along the floor also.

"Maxwell," Calvin Banks chuckled from his seat on the settee, "What are you doing?"

"Exploring," came the reply. "With Thyme," he added, realising how silly that must have sound. "Is Mum and Isaac out in Diagon Alley?"

"Well, it is his second year," his father replied going back to his paper. "Continue exploring with your little sister."

"Dad," Maxwell picked up his sister and put her on his lap. "What's a Squib?"

"A Squib?" Calvin looked over his paper with concern. "A Squib is a word to describe a witch or wizard born without magic. Why, Maxwell, who taught you such a word?"

"Isaac heard someone say it at Hogwarts."

"I see. Well, I don't want to hear such a word in my house. That also goes for Mudblood." Maxwell had asked his father what that word meant the other week.

"Neither should you," Carmel's voice rang through the hallway. She entered the sitting room, arms laden with various shopping bags. "Squib and Mudblood are such filthy words. Isaac, in here now."

"Yes Mum." Isaac was the mini version of his father with his dark hair and eyes. He had the same frame as him and Rosemary. Thyme and Maxwell took after their mother with their blonde locks.

"Tell me, which one of your classmates taught you the word _Squib_?"

"It was Artemis Boot," he replied. "He told me not to use around Filch because-"

"I know why," Carmel cut through her son's sentence. She put down the bags and scooped up her youngest. "Maxwell, Calvin help Isaac take his things upstairs. Now, please?"

"Mum," Rosemary walked out of the dining room. "What are the chances in me getting a cat or a kneazle?"

"Why would you want one of those, Mary?"

"Well, every witch or wizard should have an animal companion so I thought of them."

"Ask your father; he's upstairs helping Isaac put his school things away." A loud bang then sounded through the house and Carmel looked up the ceiling. "I wonder who that is?"

"Mum!" Came Isaac's shout from the floor above. "Maxwell just knocked over my wardrobe without touching it."

"Did you hear that, Rosemary, we have another wizard in the family. A prankster by the sounds of it." Carmel went upstairs to help the boys clear up the mess they had made.

**TEB**

Diagon Alley, a five year old Thyme Banks had found out, was such a busy place. You'd think that a war hadn't even happened fourteen years ago. Thyme stuck close to her father as they pressed the many crowds before stopping in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Calvin looked down at his daughter. "Shall we go in?" Nervously, she nodded and Mr Banks led her into the shop. Straight away a tall red head greeted them with a grin.

"Hello kind sir and who is this sweet little miss?" He asked crouching down so he was facing Thyme. "Why hello there, I'm George Weasley," he held out his hand and she reluctantly shook it. "So, what's your name?"

"Thyme Banks," she smiled at the man. "I... I'm five..." The petite blonde could see the sadness in George's eyes but never pressed it as it could have been anything. "Is your items safe?"

"Safe? Of course they are," he beamed. "I test them on myself after all. One moment," he stood and walked away to lead a little red back towards her. "This is my son, Freddie, he's the same age as you. And between you and me," he leaned forward so only Thyme could hear, "He could do with a friend."

"I can speak for myself," Frederick said stubbornly looking at the girl. "Hey, I'm Frederick Weasley the second. Named after my father's brother."

"Wouldn't he be your uncle then?"

"No, not if he's in heaven." As the boy said that, his father swallowed hard. Thyme saw it but didn't mention because grown-ups were too hard to understand.

"Oh, right, urm, I'm Thyme Banks," she smiled awkwardly.

**TEB**

"Thyme made a new friend today," Calvin told his wife that evening. "One of the Weasleys." Carmel smiled lightly.

"Good, I'm rather fond of that family. Nice bunch and I sure love large families."

"Speaking of large families, how's your brother?"

"Ashley is doing well as is his wife. Their children are such a lovely bunch." Calvin and his wife spoke into the early hours of the mornings.

**Author Notes:**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter bored you. I was merely exploring characters and I wanted them to be introduced to you.**

**So, review if you want to (:**

**Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10**


End file.
